Bang
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: After Karasu's battle with Kurama, Karasu seeks revenge in the most erotic of ways. Until Yoko wants revenge for himself. YAOI KuramaxKarasu plz R&R! 1ST CHPT. REWRITTEN
1. Bang Re written

Bang

A long rest and an excessive amount of medical attention sounded great at the time. Kurama plopped onto the bed, sending a burst of pain through his body. He just lay there motionless groaning and gritting his teeth. Kurama shut his eyes and thought about the battle he had just fought against Karasu in the Dark Tournament, the most tiring and painful battle he had had in ages. He was very thankful to be Yoko again.

In the next room over of the apartment building, Yusuke was screaming, shouting, and yelling curses. He was already getting his medical attention. Kurama chuckled and eased himself onto his side, then quickly fell asleep.

Suddenly, Kurama felt cold. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He heard a low, familiar voice call his name. He turned frantically as chills ran down his spine. Kurama met eye-to-eye with the evil gaze of Karasu. Kurama couldn't move or speak. It was as if something was holding him there. Karasu slowly bgan to walk toward him and then he stopped. He looks Kurama in the eyes and puts his finger to his head.

_"Bang."_

Everything began to explode around him and Kurama was engulfed in flames. Kurama began to shout and rolled over hard. He felt a sharp pain as his slightly wounded body collided with something hard.

He opened his eyes and met face-to-face with the floor. Afraid and confused, Kurama studied his surroundings. He was on the floor next to the bed in his apartment room. He slowly picked himself off of the floor and onto the side of the bed. He found himself out of breath and soaked in cold sweat.

"(A dream?...A nightmare...)"

Wearily rose and wandered over to the bathroom. He strips his clothes and steps into the shower. The warm running water felt wonderful against his naked body. He washed up and stepped out of the shower. He grabs a towel and throws it on his head ruffling it around to dry his hair while stepping out of the bathroom to fetch some clean clothes. He looks up and blushes. Hiei was there sitting at the end of the bed staring at the floor and blushing while Kurama just stood there soaking wet with a hand and a towel on his head and nothing else.

"Hiei!"

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Botan asked me to check on you. There was a scream then a 'thud,' but when I heard you were in the shower, I waited."

Hiei kept his eyes glued to the floor and his bright red face hidden. Kurama, suddenly becoming very self-conscious, made his way over to the closet. As he shuffles through the clothes, little did he know that Hiei began to watch.

Water trickled down Kurama's spine from his damp hair and traces every curve of his lower back making Hiei think of things he never thought of before. He absently licked his lips as he stared and studied Kurama's hind end in full daydream, but was soon interrupted by a slight yelp and a collapse to the floor. Kurama's sore legs gave out. Hiei hurried over to Kurama and picked him up to lay on his head on his own chest.

"Seriously, Kurama, how could you be foolish enough not to get some medical help?" Hiei said with a sly smirk. Kurama lightly chukled. He grabbed his school uniform that he pulled down with him and slips his pants on but not quite all the way. Kurama summons enough strength to stand and pulls his shirt over his shoulders and the towel off of his head.

"I'm alright, Hiei, my wounds are healed. I'm just a little sore, that's all."

A sweet smile spreads over's Kurama's face. Hiei nods and walks over to the door. Just as he leaves, Botan enters.

"Oh! Kurama! You look much better!"

"Thank you. I _feel_ better."

"Hey, listen. Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the arcade, Genkai has business to attend with Kaito and the others, and Kayko, Shizuru, and I are going shopping, so you may be here alone since Hiei seems to be leaving."

"That's quite alright. I'll be fine."

"Okay! Bye Kurama!"

"Goodbye Botan." Botan leaves and Kurama sits himself back onto the bed.

Kurama sighed. He layed back down and closes his eyes. A vision of Karasu flashes before him and that same word.

_Bang._

Kurama shivers and rolls over onto his side. Just as he begins to fall into another deep sleep, he is suddenly awakened by an explosion on the other side of the street from the apartment. Kurama quickly sat up and glanced out the window at a collapsing building. He heard foot steps down the hall shortly after. He heard screams, explosions, and most importantly, a menacingly evil aura stopped just outside his room. The door knob turned and the door slowly opened.

Kurama gasped. "Karasu!" He shrieked. Karasu stepped in, shut the door and locked it behind him. He started towards Kurama grinning evilly through his mask.

(I...I thought he was dead!...Is this another nightmare!) Karasu studied Kurama in his rahter vulnerable position and found him unbelievably sexy lying there with his shirt open and slipping off his shoulders, his pants indone and pushed down low, and his hair slightly messy and curled around his face. He still had slight bruises from the battle days ago.

"What do you want, Karasu!"

"Well...At first I wanted you dead. I wanted revenge...Now...I want _you_."

"W-What do you mean?" Kurama scooted back against the pillows.

"I mean...I've found a new way to take my revenge." Karasu chuckled. He moved onto the bed and began to crawl toward Kurama. Kurama begins to panic and pushes back against the pillows.

"S-Stay away!" Kurama was still fairly weak. He did not want to fight Karasu again. Not there. Not like that. He closed his eyes tightly hoping this nightmare would disappear. When Kurama finally opened his eyes, he saw Karasu directly on top of him, tugging on his pants.

Kurama gasped and grabbed his pants trying to keep them up. Karasu grabbed Kurama by the neck and forced him to lay down onto the pillows. He then grabs his arms and puts them above his head. One of Karasu's 'Mad Bombs' holds Kurama's hands together in place.

"Now now, Kurama. If you make this hard for me, you're going to get hurt."

Kurama stopped resisting and tensed up. He nearly got his leg blown off the last time Karasu used that Mad Bomb. Karasu continued on with his new found obsession. He pulled Kurama's pants down to his ankles. Kurama gasped, his face turning bright red and small whimpers began to escape his lips. Karasu looks on in amazement and entranced by Kurama's beauty.

He runs his hand gently down Kurama's body, from his chest to his hips. Karasu lowered himself and removed his mask. He places small kisses on Kurama's smooth belly. Kurama was stunned. He didn't know what to say and if he did, he surely couldn't say it. Karasu forced Kurama's legs apart, and began placing hot, wet kisses around his groin area. Kurama, for a moment, dropped everything and relaxed becoming overwhelmed by Karasu's touch.

Karasu smirked at Kurama's sweet surrender and began his torturing. He lighty held Kurama's cock in his hand and oh so softly brushed the very tip of his tongue over the slit of his cock. Kurama winced achingly. Karasu continued to tease Kurama with his tongue by tracing the slit.

"E-Eh...(I can't stand this! Stop! Please stop!)"

Kurama thought as Karasu wrapped his lips around in but only slightly suckled on the tip. Kurama either wanted it to stop all together or only for the teasing to stop and obtain more pleasure even if it was _Karasu _doing it.

He thrusted his hips upward to shove more of himself into Karasu's mouth. Karasu gagged and quickly sat up. He wipes away the saliva at the side of his mouth.

"I'm surprized, Kurama..." Karasu grinned. "I never thought you to be so eager."

"..." Kurama breathes heavily as he shoots Karasu an evil glare.

Karasu chuckled. "Kurama..." Karasu leans in close to Kurama's face and lightly sucks on his bottom lip then biting it as he slowly pulls away making it bleed a little. Deep inside, Kurama admired this and Karasu seemed to somehow know it. He lowered himself down to Kurama's body again and explored a new section. Again with his tongue, Karasu playfully ran it up and down Kurama's crack.

Kurama gasped and lightly bucked his hips as Karasu repeatedly came across a most sensitive area. Karasu was really beginning to enjoy this and develop an idea. Karasu teasingly inserted the tip of his middle finger into Kurama.

"Aa-Aahh! K-Karasu!" Kurama squirmed against the rather small invader.

Karasu let out a chuckle as he smirked. "Mmm, what's wrong Kurama?"

Karasu explored Kurama's entrance by rubbing his finger against his inner walls, forcing erotic moans to escape Kurama's lips.

"Karasu, please! Aah!"

"You like this, Kurama? Do you wish to have more?" Karasu licked his lips and began to slip his finger in and out slowly. More erotic moans and low whimpers are heard from Kurama as he tries to urge Karasu to quicken the pace by slightly moving his body back and forth, off and on Karasu's finger. Kurama did want more and he was sure that Karasu knew, but not give it to him so easily. Karasu let out another evil chuckle becoming quite amused. He slipped in another finger in a sense of pity for the obviously horny fox judging by the erection he now possessed.

Kurama let out a surprized moan and bucked his hips upward. Karasu sweetly placed small kisses up and down the sides of Kurama's erection while still exploring with his fingers. Kurama was beginning to become overwhelmed with such pleasure.

Kurama wanted more. Much more. He wanted Karasu to pick up the pace, go faster. He wanted something much _bigger_ inside of him. He wanted Karasu to fully engulf his cock and suck hard. These were the things Kurama now desired and nothing else mattered. He had never felt this way before and he could not bring himself to come out and say it though inside his head, there was excessive begging for more.

Karasu was sure to prolong this torture until Kurama cried out in sweet surrender. He was angered by his own reckless ways and defeat in that fight with Kurama at the Dark Tournament. He hated Kurama for that, but seeing him in such a vulnerable state, forced him to choose an alternate means of torture for his revenge, but how was it that Karasu was able to survive? How could he be so reckless and where did Kurama get that extra boost of power? Was it because of Yoko? Anyway, he was quite preoccupied now with his new little toy, playing his new little game. Karasu too was forming an erection and began to realize that Kurama was not the only one being tortured. Karasu also wanted this. Wanted more.

Karasu stopped all actions and sat up. Kurama let out a whimper and stared blankly at Karasu as he unhesitantly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it just past his shoulders. Karasu then unzipped his pants and pulled then off his hips, Kurama's eyes widened in shock. Karasu crawled over Kurama closer to his face.

He grabbed Kurama by the hair and shoved his cock into his mouth, making Kurama gag. He rocked his jips back and forth practically humping. Kurama squirmed and tired to force the large cock out of his mouth. Karasu loved the feel of Kurama's hot wet tongue against his hard length, but it wasn't enough even though Kurama's moans and desperate attempts for pleasure were quite pleasing. Karasu pulled his cock from Kurama's mouth.

After Kurama choked out a couple of coughs, Karasu backed up and pulled Kurama's legs to the side. Now that he was in the desired position, flat on his back with his legs pulled up to his chest and spreaded wide, Karasu placed his cock near Kurama's entrance. Kurama sighed tehn gasped in shock at the pleasure he felt when Karasu thrusted all the way into him. Karasu continued to thrust in and out roughly, grunting with each one. Kurama tossed his head from side to side lost in an orgasm mixed with screams of pain.

This was too rough and too hard. This was not what Kurama had in mind. It was pain/pleasure, another form of Karasu's torture that pleased him more than ever as he too sounded loud moans of pleasure. The more Karasu began to like it, the harder he pounded into Kurama making his body jerk up and down. He tightly clutched Kurama's hips to hold him in place. Kurama's screams got louder as he began to cum into Kurama.

Karasu's trance broke when a powerful banging at the door interrupted. The doorknob rattled as someone on the other side struggled to get in. Karasu growled and pulled away from Kurama just as the door was kicked open, shattering the lock. Hiei stood stunned by this scene.

"H-Hiei..." Kurama panted, glancing at him wearily.

"Kurama...Karasu! You bast-"

"You're a little too late, Hiei...I'm already much too tired to please anyone else." He grinned and buttoned his pants and closed his jacket.

"Go back to hell where you came from!" Hiei growled and dashed at Karasu drawing his sword aiming for his throat.

"Hn." Karasu smirked and threw a skull grenade at Hiei's feet, exploding and knocking him onto his back. Hiei quickly sat up to see the smoke clear and only Kurama there lying motionless with his eyes closed. Hiei dropped his sword and rushed to him. Luckily the mad bomb disappeared along with Karasu. Hiei straightened Kurama's legs and pulled his pants up. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the room.

"Is he alright! What was that explosion and yelling!" Yusuke quickly took Kurama's side by Hiei, who forcefully shoved him away.

"Uh! Hey!" Yusuke stumbled backwards.

"What's the deal, shrimpboy!" Kuwabara yelled in frustration.

"He's fine!..." Hiei let out a sigh. "He's just tired."

Kurama slept for the rest of the evening while Hiei explained to the others about Karasu.

-To be continued-

_A.N. This is not, I repeat not my story. My friend (she wishes to be called Kaa.) asked me to type it out as she doesn't have a computer._

_Kaa: _Okay! Listen up! Karasu is back and seeking revenge from Yoko in the most erotic ways. If you like this story, then I might make a story about a Yu-Gi-Oh! dream I had involving Marik, Bakura, Seto, and STRIP POKER with a big loser. Tell what you think of that and I may consider it. :)

P.S.: Check out Hikari-Sora's "The Light In My Heart" story about Kingdom Hearts' Sora and Riku. Don't flame her or I'll beat you! She's my best friend (and yes, she cries easily) You can flame me because I don't give a damn. Enjoy:)


	2. A bothersome author note

Author's note

- - - - - - - - - - -

Eeh, sorry it's taking sooo long!! She'll continue this soon! I promise! But she's having a midlife crisis! She'll finish when she can! Sorry for the inconvienence! And when she does, I'll replace this bothersome author note with a juicy chapter!!!

This is Hikari-Sora1 telling you to hold on ta yer seahorses!! She's gonna complete this story so don't count her out yet!

Hikari-Sora1


End file.
